


Risk pt2

by manta_rey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Leia: Princess of Alderaan, Wordcount: 100, implications of (fake) cheating, tarkin is a horrible dinner guest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manta_rey/pseuds/manta_rey
Summary: Breha's pov during the Tarkin dinner sceneOriginally written for the 2017 Jedifest, but I ended up submitting a different drabble instead.





	Risk pt2

So long as Tarkin remained, Breha couldn’t afford to look. She could almost make out Leia’s ashen face as her gaze flitted between her parents, her trembling hands as they smoothed down her napkin. Breha kept her eyes on her supposedly-cheating husband, on Mon’s livid expression, the fake Toniray in her hands—anywhere but on Leia.

_It’s not real. _She’d tell her the moment she could, but for now Leia’s safety was tied to how long their facade held up before the Empire, and as much as it pained her she couldn’t risk seeing the hurt in her daughter’s eyes.__


End file.
